


【綠赤．高赤】三人茶會

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 如前文含高→赤成份，但只有降旗高尾赤司一年級PG組登場的綠赤故事
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 2





	【綠赤．高赤】三人茶會

老實說，第一眼看見那個人時，降旗以為自己得了近視眼。

真的，那個場景看起來就像是異世界的CG畫面，要不是他知道自己神智正常的話，恐怕會一頭撞向電燈柱把自己嚇醒。

可是，那一幕的確是真的——赤司征十郎在凝視蛋糕店的櫥窗，已經半小時了。

提問：為什麼降旗知道是半小時？很簡單，因為降旗自己也發了半小時的呆。在這段期間，那個紅髮少年就像腳下生根似的，把自己種在蛋糕店門口，盯著蛋糕師傅做蛋糕，完全無視自己過於強烈的目光令師傅額上冷汗漣漣，手指不停發抖，想想也覺得可憐。

話說回來，為什麼降旗要像根柱子一般呆住不動？他明明可以在回過神來的時候有多遠走多遠，最好跟那個人老死不相往來（除非在球場上對決）。但他做不到，連一步都邁不開腿，只能隔著半條街打量赤司征十郎的後腦勺。

若要深究原因，想必就是因為那隻擱在他肩膀上的手，而手的主人同樣在偷窺赤司，甚至在樹叢間偷笑得肩膀發顫，害降旗一直懷疑他是不是癲癇發作——偏偏不是，這傢伙只是看赤司笑話看得很開心而已。

「高尾君……」沒錯，是的，這個笑得似神經病的人並不是陌生人，而是秀德隊的PG高尾和成，而降旗是誠凜的PG，那邊的赤司又是洛山的PG，「三個二年級PG加起來簡直是命中注定今天要一起散步」——這完全是高尾的胡說八道，降旗一點也不想要跟赤司和高尾散步，他寧願回去部裡做十次重量練習。

「到底我們躲在這裡做什麼啊？」話雖如此，降旗其實是被無辜牽連的人，走在路上遇到赤司全身僵硬，下一秒就被突然出現的高尾扯進樹叢。

他只是一個路人甲，為什麼要這樣對他？

高尾從偷窺中分神瞥了他一眼，似乎終於意識到他的存在，手上的力度卻沒有絲毫放鬆，「哎呀，難道你不覺得這一幕很好笑嗎？」

好笑？他快嚇死了還笑什麼？降旗至今難忘赤司的強大氣場，全世界他最不想要遇見的就是這個人。他倒想問知道高尾為什麼可以這麼淡定？記得之前秀德可是洛山打得落花流水耶。

「高尾君，你跟赤司同學很熟？」他試探性地問。

「哎，直接叫高尾就好——我和那個人的交情大概是可以睡在同一個房間裡面罷。」高尾滿不在乎地說。

睡、睡在同一個房間？！！降旗的眼睛瞪得大大的，滿臉不敢置信。連和赤司在街上遇見都會全身僵硬的他完全無法想像那個畫面，十成十會在睡眠中窒息致死，因為不敢呼吸。

雖然高尾從動作中讀得他的心聲，但對於他這個前陣子被赤司和綠間的戀愛風波耍得團團轉的人來說，赤司只是有牙的紙製獅子，還是隻對他有愧疚感的獅子。「沒事啦，在戀愛面前，王者都會收白痴，所以戀愛中的赤司沒什麼好怕啦。」

「戀愛中？？？」

「……糟了。」高尾對上降旗因為深受驚嚇而睜大的眸子，想起自己不經大腦的發言會造成什麼效果，上揚的嘴角心頓時僵住，像機械人般卡著脖子一格一格往前轉，然後假裝沒事人似的猛地跳起來——這個動作比赤司在談戀愛一事對降旗有更大衝擊力。

「好了，我們去找赤司吧！」

「啥？！」

降旗抖抖抖，一下子化灰了。

※

「赤司！」

身後傳來某人大呼小叫的聲音時，赤司剛好看見蛋糕被送進焗爐，在溫暖的黃光下準備發酵——可惜他不能等到它變成一個漂亮的蛋糕。

但他總不能期待一個遲到的約會繼續推遲，說到底他會在這裡研究蛋糕的做法，完全是某人不遵守約定時間的錯。

那傢伙甚至沒有好好反省，反而是帶著個不相干的人躲在樹叢裡，而那傢伙當然知道赤司本人透過玻璃的倒影把兩人的小動作看得清清楚楚，這明知故犯的意味真是讓人火大。

「偷看夠了？」赤司回頭，視線略過那個腰背挺直得像棵樹的可憐人——他的良心對他說，如果對上視線的話應該要叫救護車來了——直視那唯恐天下不亂的人，「這個世界上能讓我等那麼久的人，大概只有你了。」

「哎喲，明明這個連你等小真的時間萬分之一都沒有……」辯解在赤司的瞪視下漸漸沒了聲音，高尾一掌拍下額頭，紅紅的印子姑且算作賠罪的禮物吧……然後他老實承認錯誤，「抱歉，我說漏嘴了。」

赤司挑挑眉，看了裝可愛的高尾一眼，又看看在聽見「某人」名字後由僵硬木頭變成史前化石的路人，想了想，發現自己非但不能把高尾做成湯豆腐裡的佐料，看在這人是黑子的隊友份上，他也沒有辦法把事情忽悠過去。

「你是誠凜的降旗君吧？」

話一出口，石膏像抖了抖，點點頭。

「上次見面應該是在你們的修學旅行上？」

說真的，他不擅長和小動物相處，他們太脆弱了。但這人當初敢在賽場上跟他一對一，膽子應該不小才對吧？

「是……嗎……我……沒……引象。」

赤司看得出來，這個人花了全身的力氣才可以說出一個清楚的詞彙，可是他要繼續做的就是把這個假象打碎，「不用擔心，我不是同性戀。」

石膏像猛地一晃，又抖落了一地石灰。赤司從他顫抖的嘴唇讀到一個熟悉的名字，把心一橫，索性說完最重要的部份，「不過我現在的戀人確實是位男性，對，就是你想像的那一個。」

「不對，重點應該是，你只看得上小真一個男的吧？」高尾在旁碎碎念叨，安慰性地拍拍降旗的肩膀，「放心，他對你沒有興趣。」

不過這句話的安慰效果有限，怎樣看這可憐的石膏像轉而在擔心自己知道秘密後會不會被滅口，欲言又止地看向赤司，後者向他保證，「放心好了，算不上是什麼秘密，因為我們交往很久了，黑子和火神都知道，算不上秘密。」

降旗尚未來得及反應，高尾已經緊張地摀著胸口倒下，「喂喂，你非要往我心臟裡補刀嗎？」

然後赤司狠心地回答，「該斷則斷，我對你們都沒有興趣。」

於是降旗傻呼呼地回頭望向高尾，「你……你也喜歡男的？」

「聽說是的。」赤司答道。

「我本來不是——！」高尾抗議，然後在降旗同情的目光下，發現自己剛才不打自招了。

「……失戀嗎？我明白的。」降旗同情地向他說，當然，這並不是說他對於剛剛發生的一切一點也不驚訝，只是察覺赤司也會像常人般擁有感情，實在讓他放鬆了不少。更重要的是，他跟高尾說話時，不用正面面對赤司的眼睛。

「失戀嗎？倒不用同情他，他是活該的。」把高尾甩掉的可惡男人加入吐糟行列。

高尾氣惱地瞪著兩人，剛才明明生疏得要命，現在卻合在一起對付他？真希望小真也在這……不對，那個人是赤司唯一主義的忠實支持者，指望他站在高尾那邊完全是天荒夜譚。

「不是說二年級的PG應該站在同一陣線嗎？你們兩個叛徒！」秀德的二年級PG吼道。

「沒有這回事，三個都站在同一陣線該怎樣打比賽。」洛山的二年級PG不留情面地拒絕。

「呃……有這種事嗎？」誠凜的二年級PG以不變應萬變——裝傻到底。

最後，敗下陣來的是——「可惡！為什麼不針對那個花心的傢伙？」高尾矛頭直向赤司。後者卻悠然自得地回答，「誰叫你幫我當眾出櫃？」

活該。

※

「所以說，你剛剛失戀了？」

這個對話再度開始的時候，他們三人正在那間蛋糕店裡吃蛋糕，正確來說，吃蛋糕的是高尾和降旗，赤司在喝紅茶。

而且，問出這個問題的是赤司，對話方卻是降旗。

後者聞言一愣，「你怎麼知道？」又用了什麼預知未來的方法嗎？

「剛剛你不是說你明白這傢伙的心情？」知道了這個就不難猜中。

「呃……都算是……吧？」他真的要跟這兩個人討論戀愛話題？畫風沒有搞錯吧？

「欸欸，沒有「算是」只有「是」和「不是」吧？」聽到這個話題，高尾再次敗部復活，他就是見不得戀愛生活美滿的現充，怎麼著？

「……」說實話，降旗真的不想說，總感覺自己的戀情會被對面兩個人爆成吐糟的笑料。但是那邊的視線像針刺般釘在他身上，似是有種「我們都說了你憑什麼藏著掖著？」的意味……老天，他為什麼會把自己陷在這種麻煩的境況裡？

「就在剛剛呀……我被女孩子拒絕了……」

不約而同地，赤司和高尾偏頭對視一眼，然後雙雙扭回頭盯著他，降旗被看得全身發毛，顫著聲音問道，「怎麼了？」

這不過是很普通的路人甲情節而已，有什麼奇怪的地方嗎？

「不，只是眼前有一個異性戀的感覺很有趣。」赤司實話實說，沒辦法，周遭明明不是同性戀，交往或是暗戀對象卻是男生的人太多了，幾乎讓他以為他這一代高中學界是不是走進了某個詭異的異世界。

「幸好你喜歡的對象不是男生。」高尾打從心裡鬆一口氣，不是他危言聳聽，但是赤司征十郎這人從某種意味來說過份危險了，瞧瞧他本來是一個多麼風流瀟灑的可愛大男孩啊——卻被這惡魔級別的男色硬生生地誘惑成想要當攻的男人，連劇本都被改寫了好麼？

「不，我喜歡的是女生，真心的。」降旗膽戰心驚地掃了眼掛著興味笑容的魔王，這個一等一待遇自己無福消受，真心拜託了！

※

高尾發現，降旗路人歸路人，若不想說話的話，真的無法強行打開對方的嘴巴，特別是在赤司用蛋糕在對方的嘴巴塞得滿滿的前提下。

那嚴重程度直讓高尾於心不忍，出手解救同伴脫離水深火熱之中。「赤司，你想好給小真的生日禮物了沒有？」

被問話者順勢掃了他一眼，手下卻不客氣地再往邊上遞一條蛋糕，「你以為我在做什麼？」

降旗口齒不清地回答，「喂烏扯蛋高？」

「嚴格來說，我是讓他試味道。」赤司一臉認真地回答。

降旗聞言，嚼嚼口中的蛋糕，滿滿一口紅豆味，心下瞭然。「綠間君喜歡吃紅豆蛋糕？」

「正確來說小真喜歡喝小豆湯，冷熱不拘。」高尾補充。

降旗指指赤司，又指指自己，「而赤司君不喜歡小豆湯？」

對於這個問題，赤司這樣回答，「我喜歡湯豆腐哦。」

言下之意，就是不喜歡紅豆了？降旗猜道。

「我引象中，最近這種和式甜點的款式多了不少。」為什麼他會知道？正是因為他喜歡的女生同樣喜歡這間店的紅豆甜點，而他本來是想要在店裡好好地告白的……該說不愧是赤司看中的店嗎？果然很好吃嗚嗚嗚……

「同樣地，挑選蛋糕的困難度提高了，對我來說，要選到合乎綠間口味的糕點有點難度。」如果換成是豆腐糕點的話，不用一刻鐘就可以挑出來了。

正所謂的不喜歡的話吃多少都沒有味道的緣故嗎？降旗嚥下第五塊亦是最後一塊蛋糕，但讓他從中挑出一種好吃的話……「綠間君喜歡什麼口味？清爽一點的，還是黏糊糊的？」

噗哧！高尾聽罷露出不懷好意的笑容，搶著回答說，「我保證他喜歡黏糊糊的——蛋糕。」

咦？那個微妙的長音是怎麼回事？降旗看著赤司沒好氣地瞪一眼高尾，後者的笑容還來不及收起，已經抱著腿猛地跳起來，「好痛！——赤司你太狠了，明明是你讓我出來陪你選蛋糕的！」

招呼沒有打一個就攻擊他的腿，太可惡了！

「現在幫忙挑選的是降旗君吧？」赤司似笑非笑地睨著他，真以為他沒有聽出那言外之音嗎？即使綠間喜歡黏糊糊的口味是事實，用那麼瞹眛的笑容說出口是意在揭他老底嗎？雖然降旗已經知道了很多不應該知道的事，但赤司可沒興趣把自己的私事當成茶餘飯後的話題。

降旗看看這個，又看看那個，一臉茫然，他是錯過了什麼？

「唔，喜歡黏糊糊的話，選這個？」

然後，他看著高尾嘆息三聲，赤司則是在凝視他片刻後嚐了一口他推薦的紅豆慕絲蛋糕。

「怎麼樣？」他追問。

「……很天然的味道，不錯。」赤司語帶雙關地回答。

※

「你為什麼要這樣說話？」

「怎樣說話？」高尾裝傻。明知道赤司故意挑降旗上洗手間的時候大興問罪之師，他才不會傻呼呼地跳下去。怎樣也得拖到那個連赤司也不忍「污染」他思想的「平凡人」回到座位。

「故意把我們的事說出來。第一次可以說是不小心，後來你都是故意的。」

「我才沒有。」

赤司瞇起眼睛，向他擺明態度，「你知道我其實不太在意你的答案，我只相信我的眼睛所見到的一切。」

高尾態度同樣很明確，「那你也不必問我哇。」

兩人視線相對，爭持不下，最後敗陣的理所當然是高尾，撇著嘴巴扭開頭，一副「我明擺著是故意的，要殺要宰隨便你」的態度，赤司心裡卻想，「如果是論鬧彆扭的可愛程度，果然是綠間更勝一籌」，不過高尾對他的看法確實沒錯，作為綠間的友人也好，還是他自己的友人也好，他總不能視而不見。

橫豎所有與綠間有關的事情，已經預支了他一輩子的耐心。

「你沒必要嫉妒降旗吧？現在的我沒意欲去勾引任何人。」

「我還真替小真擔心呢，因為他男友是個花心的男人。」

「沒這個必要，我只喜歡他一個人。」

「他會相信嗎？畢竟你的記錄不好。」

「不要把吵架時的情趣看得太認真，綠間很清楚我的性格。」

「你忘了先前離家出走的事件鬧得多厲害？」

「他會這麼緊張是因為和我一起跑路的對象是你，在他看來，你似乎很合我個人的喜好。」赤司老實回答，而這個答案對高尾來說，顯然驚喜度欠奉。

「你每回都這樣說，我才不會上當。既然你的對象只有小真，就少去拈花惹草啦。」

赤司訝然失笑，「你就不能當成某種討好小姨子的行動嗎？」

高尾橫他一眼，「收起你那些從書裡看來的手段，它們聽起來一點也不靠譜。小真愛你愛得要死，你用不著討好我，我也不想要被你討好……而且，如果那些是討好的話，那赤司征十郎的『天帝』之名都要掉漆了。」

「我喜歡有趣的事，這一點連綠間也知道，我喜歡自己參與其中的不同可能性。」

「玩弄別人的心情很有趣？」

赤司微微一笑，「我現在沒有在玩弄任何人哦。」

……什麼意思？這人是在說他沒事自動送上門被玩弄嗎？高尾氣結。

而躲在柱子後，被二人對話內容嚇著而不敢回座位的降旗心想，那些話聽起來真的很像出軌丈夫和第三者情人調情曖昧的對話啊！

他該告訴黑子嗎？

※

黑子：……所以，你告訴我這件事是為了什麼？降旗君

降旗：那個，赤司君真的在和綠間君交往吧？

黑子：嗯

降旗：你一直都知道？

黑子：幾個月前，怎麼了？

降旗：他們真的在交往，對吧？

黑子：我非常確定他們在交往，降旗君

降旗：那高尾跟他們又是什麼關係？

黑子：……朋友關係？

降旗：那個問號是什麼意思……

黑子：個人認為那裡面有點不足以為外人道的東西……簡單來說就是「不能說沒關係的關係」

降旗：高尾喜歡赤司君？

黑子：嚴格來說他之前喜歡的是綠間君

降旗：所以他是同性戀？

黑子：聽說好像是直男

降旗：那他是第三者？

黑子：介乎於「是」與「不是」之間，難以用言語界定

降旗：你確定我們不是在玩什麼猜謎遊戲？

黑子：不是，但是我承認赤司君的感情生活很精采，不過綠間是唯一一個與他有實質關係的對象

黑子：所以你真的不用擔心被盯上

黑子：雖然這樣說很不客氣，但假若赤司君對你親切，大概是因為覺得你很有趣。只是這親切感如果不被他認定你是有價值的話，很快就會消失的

降旗：我想我現在唯一的價值就是擔任試食員

黑子：等一下，赤司君沒有餵你吃奇怪的東西吧？

降旗：他在為男友挑選生日蛋糕，我想這個忙我應該可以幫吧

黑子：降旗君人真好

降旗：不過，高尾就是因為有趣得很有價值才會變成這個樣子？

黑子：這個問題有點微妙，但我想他是被赤司君算作朋友一類的

降旗：但他在吃我的醋，這樣正常嗎？

黑子：……不算是

黑子：為你本人的生命安全著想，降旗君還是盡快逃走比較好

降旗：我已經答應赤司君順道幫他挑生日禮物了

降旗：他的完美主義顯然令他患上了選擇困難症

黑子：不可能，迅速果斷就是赤司君的座右銘

黑子：你是不是被騙了？

降旗：你們都說他對我沒興趣？

黑子：雖然如此，但是……

黑子：你需要幫忙嗎？

黑子：因為別看赤司君和綠間君那個樣子，他們兩個對彼此的佔有欲大得嚇人

黑子：要是你被利用那就不好了，會被綠間君盯上的

降旗：應該未至於……我想

降旗：但我對你剛剛關於佔有欲的說法深有同感

黑子：怎麼了？

降旗：赤司君顯然對網上商店裡那些綠間君形象的訂製產品非常有興趣，要不是高尾拼命阻止，他已經從帽子、眼鏡、球衣、衛衣、外套、球鞋、水壺、鋼筆連墨水、床單和被枕套都一併買了，差點刷爆信用卡

黑子：你知道他的信用卡限額是多少嗎？

黑子：最好不要知道比較好

黑子：赤司君的男友力果然不是蓋的……但是據我所知，綠間君家裡已有一套完整的，只是為了避免來住宿的赤司君發現，把它們藏到黃瀨君家裡了

黑子：只有那裡是赤司君絕對不會去留宿的

降旗：那為什麼不藏到高尾那裡？

黑子：因為高尾君會把它們佔為己有

降旗：……明白了

※

「為什麼要阻止我？」赤司不滿地質問他，同時因為懷裡手機被奪走而感到空虛——正確來說，他是因為被首次知道世上居然有那麼多綠間的商品驚喜掩沒，隨即卻被逼遠離它們而感到不滿。

「拜託，本人都是你的，你要那些東西來做什麼？」

高尾揣著費了九牛二虎之力才搶到的手機喘氣——這比在球場上搶走赤司的球容易，但是心理上的壓力可不是蓋的，他差點便因為赤司憂鬱的眼神心軟——但是被其他人知道赤司是小真痴漢的話會導致形象分插水式下跌的，加上他完全無法想像赤司購買他們的樣子，所以……一切都是為了保護赤司的形象啊。

「既然他本人都是我的，沒道理他的周邊商品不是我的。」赤司覺得他的理由很正當，沒道理被阻止。

「這是什麼佔有欲宣言？會被討厭哦。」

「而且綠間家裡應該也有我的一套吧？為什麼我不能有？」

「小真家裡就算有也是自己收藏用的！你要送自己的份給他才對！——但是，很抱歉！你不需要送他，因為他已經有了！」高尾攤攤手，暗自盼望這種「避免資源浪費」的理由能阻止得了赤司——答案是，當然不行。

「那我可以買一套綠間的收藏用，一套自己的送禮用，最後兩套各一自行鑒賞用。」赤司以金錢實力證明他的反對沒有任何絲毫合理性。

高尾語塞，但他很快就想到一個反對的理由，「等一下，就算你想買，很多東西都已經售罄了，你買不到的。」連他自己，當初在收集赤司和綠間各一套的收藏版時，都在ebay和yahoo拍賣蹲了近半個世紀才買到的。

赤司對自己想要的東西卻是志在必得，「不要緊，這世上有ebay。」

「……」還以為這少爺不吃人間煙火到終極境界，沒想到居然知道ebay！失算了！

「等一下。」

高尾和赤司聞聲雙雙回頭，卻是一直默默擺弄手機的降旗。他的手機此刻正面向上，露出一條結果數字大得嚇人的數式——要是聲音不抖的話便完美了——「那個、我剛剛算過一遍，剛…剛才赤司君的計劃應該行不通，連同ebay的最低價格，光是買一套都是這個價錢。」

「……」

赤司的沉默不語讓降旗有點害怕，但是作為在場沒唯一沒有被戀愛沖昏頭腦的人，他自覺有責任解釋一下現實世界的生活方式。「那個……我覺得與其送綠間君他已經有了的東西，不如送他沒有的東西比較好？」

「……」還是沉默。

怎麼辦？這樣下去會不會被殺？降旗開始頭皮發麻，但是自己闖的禍要自己解決，除非地裡突然出現一個洞把他埋進去——「我覺得綠間君應該更喜歡赤司君用心挑選的禮物……。」

「……」依舊沉默。

「這個嘛，我想小真會喜歡這人送給他的禮物…吧。」饒是高尾也受不了這沉重的氣氛，開口為降旗打圓場，但赤司還是沒有答話。

降旗想死的心都有了，不，應該說，他就在陰間大門前徘徊，但是誠凜的隊員很強，不會輕易在此放棄的！（他知道這是自欺欺人的垂死掙扎，他真的知道），「我想……呃，真的送綠間君那個的話，他會馬上躲起來不見赤司君你的……」末了他的聲音越來越小，正好在赤司的視線從頭髮掃到腳跟的那一刻，徹底沒了聲音。

最後那一句「因為傲嬌的性格都是這樣」已經死活吐不出來了。

降旗索性眼一閉，做好為「戀愛」犧牲的準備——雖然不是為了他的戀愛，但是今日飽受情傷的他仍然深切地盼望上天保佑他人的戀愛美滿和諧……只是也許他的好意在「天帝」赤司面前是多管閒事也說不定，所以才會被討厭？前人有云，隨便插手別人的戀愛問題會被馬踢，他這下可好了，準備直接被踹進太平洋吧……

「……說的也是。」

閉目等了三秒鐘，才等到了這個答案，說不失望是假啊不不不不不，等一下，赤司剛剛說了什麼？

驚訝不已的兩人同樣雙目圓瞠，緊盯著剛剛回答問題的嘴巴，降旗等著它再次說出「不，你們都去死吧。」或者是「敢忤逆我就把眼睛挖出來給我」一類的可怕台詞，誰知道，赤司只是趁機從呆住的高尾手上奪回手機，順便關了先前瀏覽的畫面，然後理所當然地看向降旗，「那你覺得我們應該去哪裡買禮物？」

降旗張開嘴巴，又緩緩合上了，重覆幾遍以後，在赤司開始不耐煩的視線壓力下，說出一個把自己都嚇了一跳的目的地。

「不如去那邊的手作商店看看？」

※

「為什麼會想到要來手作商店？」高尾問他。

當時他們正站在製作紙膠帶材料的櫃子前方，赤司則在不遠處研究一個可以磨大豆的石磨，據高尾君的猜測，赤司顯然認為豆腐也是可以手作的範疇裡。

但降旗真的不知道為什麼手作商店裡會有石磨，真的不知道。

或者可能是因為豆腐是可以自製的？這個問題只有店主才知道答案。

「……呃，剛才我說了，因為要送一些綠間君沒有的禮物？」其實是因為提起綠間時，赤司的反應太像是戀愛中的少女，自己條件反射地想到一個富少女風的答案——不過他非常清楚說出真相的下場絕對會非常悲慘，絕對會。

高尾看他的眼神充滿懷疑，但只要赤司不知道真相就可以了。

「還是說，高尾你有什麼好提議？」如果是朋友的話，綠間君的喜好什麼的總會知道的吧？

眼見問不出答案，高尾也無意死纏爛打，只是聳聳肩膀道，「小真需要的東西很多，但是真心喜歡的事情其實數隻手指就可以數完——赤司本人就是其中之一。」

讓降旗感到意外的是，他提起那兩人時感覺很平靜，半點沒有他先前目睹的激動和醋意。可能是他太不會掩飾情緒了，高尾在沉默了一會後直接了當地解開他的疑惑，「少來擔心我，那只是在赤司面前做做樣子而已。」

什麼意思……？降旗慢了幾拍才注意到高尾的話中話，「……你、你們知道我在？」

那個「你們」是臨時加上去的，但既然高尾知道了，赤司不可能不知道吧？

「知道呀，你的觀察技能真是要再進化一下。」一直在那邊探頭探腦的，很難注意不到罷。

「那、那你說是在赤司面前做做樣子是……」

「就是豁出去吸引他的注意力唄。」高尾略顯輕快的語尾差點讓他以為只是想要買東西時打個折，但降旗知道他是認真的。

偏偏他是認真的。

「高尾為什麼會喜歡上赤司君呢？」

「嗯？」

「我是意思是，綠間君和赤司君本來就是中學同學，交往……呃，也算是合情合理。但是高尾和赤司君，不是沒什麼關係嗎？」降旗這樣問並不是基於什麼看不起他人戀情的原因，但在他這個旁觀者看來，高尾所在的位置也太奇怪了一點。

既不是戀人，也不是友人。如果是戀人的話，又怎麼能忍受赤司跟綠間的親密關係？要說是友人的話，高尾似乎又不甘心於這個位置。他竭力在喜歡的人面前爭取存在感的同時，卻用心地為這對情侶挑選禮物，幫助他們吵架後和好，那他到底是不是真心喜歡赤司君呢？降旗雖然沒有談過戀愛，但沒有獨佔欲的愛，說穿了也不過是過份的溫柔而已。

這一點道理高尾應該不會不懂。

「想要成為某人心中的特別之人，這不是什麼難以理解的事吧？」

對於這個問題高尾自有他的一套看法。即使無人來判斷他的做法正確與否，他只是一個普通的人，被這兩個天才相交視線中的火花所吸引，從此一發不可收拾而已。

現在的我無法成為某人命中注定之人。他這樣回答降旗。「假如那天我能成為那個獨一無二的存在，此刻的感情可能再也不值一提吧？」

「可是，在此時此刻，我被他們眼中的光芒所吸引了。」

「我喜歡上了那個雖然一輩子最想要的就是勝利，但是對於自己萬分重視的人，卻會盡可能傾盡一切對他好的赤司。」

「我也喜歡上了那個雖然比誰都謹守自己原則，為了赤司卻可以毫不猶豫地拋棄那些的綠間。」

「那些傢伙實在太過份了，明明是在做些白痴一般的事情，看起來卻被任何時候都要光彩奪目。」

「要是能夠成為那視線彼方所在之人，我一定能感受到那種熱度吧？正因為這個無聊的願望，我才無法放手不管。既想守護那道光，又想奪走它的我，只有站在這個中間位置才能夠得到我想要的幸福啊。」

※

關於人的願望，何時開始有無聊與有趣之分？不是這樣吧。

降旗自覺被新的衝擊弄得頭昏眼花，連眼前兩人和諧地挑選紙膠帶的畫面也沒辦法專心欣賞……等等，紙膠帶⁉

「赤司君，你們在挑什麼……」雖然是他說可以送手製禮物，但這一種未免也太過少女風了吧？

「紙膠帶。」赤司老實回答，「因為我想看看我可以幫綠間的繃帶裝飾到什麼程度。」這種薄薄的，可以黏來黏去的東西最好了。

「小真看到那一幕的表情肯定很精采。」高尾在旁露出惡作劇得逞的壞笑。

「呃……」降旗剛開始以為這又是一個高尾提出的壞主意，但從赤司對此事的投入程度來看，誰提出這個建議根本不重要，因為赤司鐵了心想要做這件事——唯一令降旗欣慰的是，他使出所有遊說技巧成功說服赤司多送一對手織薄手套，讓他的男友冬天時手心可以保持溫暖。

「平常一直在練球，倒沒有什麼時候會覺得手冷呢。」高尾看著那圓滾滾的毛線球說。

「是嗎？我和黑子都有戴手套啊。」降旗有點意外。

「赤司呢？你是手套派嗎？」

赤司的回答相當玄妙，「天氣冷的時候，把手伸到旁人口袋裡就會變溫暖了。」

這個「旁人」指的是誰根本是不言而喻。

而降旗是真心覺得這世上沒有別的一天比今天更會鍛鍊他的心臟——赤司的秀恩愛程度嚴重超標啊！

「你不會插自己的口袋喔？」全世界也就只有高尾敢於吐糟這個人了。

「溫暖一個人和溫暖兩個人，哪個成本效益更高不用我來解釋吧？」不過，在赤司的「理所當然」面前，再大的膽子都沒用——只有被秀恩愛閃光彈打回去的下場。

※

手作商店的主意棒透了——也糟透了。主要原因是因為他搞不太清楚綠間對赤司的惡作劇手法有感想，要是那位男友知情之後打電話來大興問罪，降旗感覺自己今年的IH也甭想出場了——肯定會挾怨報復。

「別這麼緊張，綠間不會想到你身上的。」

結果，他的緊張模樣令赤司不得不出聲安撫一番，「東窗事發的話，他也不會對你做什麼。」

對方都這樣說了，他只能信了。只是，另一個疑惑仍在心頭裡徘徊不去，只好老實地問了，「不，我沒想那個，反而是赤司君你……」

「放心，他也不敢對我怎樣。」

「但是……」真的嗎？降旗還沒有忘記茶館裡赤司沉默十分鐘的可怕氣場，綠間說話又是一針見血派的——這兩個人湊在一起真的不會吵架嗎？

「不用擔心他會氣得跟我分手，我做過比這更過份的事。」

「過份的事？」

「比方說跟他的情敵一起離家出走，還有借了個膝枕之類的。」赤司表情淡然得很，要是降旗沒有高尾口中得知事情的真正版本，鐵定以為綠間是個很大度的男友，但那個人卻是赤司一時不在便會方寸大亂的男人，若會無動於衷便見鬼了。

「所以，赤司君確定綠間君會原諒你？」

「不，他鐵定會氣炸。」這位過份的男友露出燦爛的微笑，全身上下都在訴說他對於這個惡作劇有多麼樂在其中。在考慮到他挑選的紙膠帶圖案是手繪鮮花後，降旗對於那隱藏在「浪漫」背後的「調戲」算是有了新的認識。

「但你還是對此樂於不疲。」不知不覺間，包含真心話的評論就這樣脫口而出。降旗錯愕地張著嘴巴，一度想要把說出口的話給塞回去。

——史上最蠢的電燈泡莫過於是他，他還是去死一死算了。

幸運的是，赤司沒有發火，反而仔細端詳了他一會，最終評論道：「你不怕我了。」

為什麼會是肯定句啊？把那個問號調回來！降旗無聲地吶喊。不過，自己沒有先前那麼害怕倒是事實，主因是一小時前那個讓他抖得像芝娃娃的問題。

他試圖說服赤司不買官方商品時，一度以為「多想想綠間喜歡什麼」這句話踩中了雷區，畢竟那聽起來似是在責備赤司不用心似的，但是，最終觸動赤司改變主意的，卻是他模擬傲嬌派的綠間在收到禮物後的反應。

他確實沒想到赤司比起被責備不用心的面子問題，似乎更在意戀人收到禮物後的反應。這樣的赤司像是……不是像正常人……而是像一個理所當然為愛情付出的男人。

要知道，在這個好男人九個名草有主，剩下一個在搞同性戀的現實世界裡，降旗實在沒想到自己會一口氣遇上兩個，換言之，那個因為喜歡上渣男而甩掉他的女孩子，，絕對是識人不清。

要挑的話，好歹要挑赤司這種的——當然，人家會不會看上你就是另一回事啦。

※

在聽完降旗的解釋，赤司深深覺得外表果然是會騙人的，這樣怕生的芝娃娃原來觀察力和思考能力都算得上是黑子隊友的水平。不過他的目的是不是真的那麼浪漫便有待商榷。

或許，惡意單單只是惡意而已。

戀心也只是戀心而已。

他很喜歡綠間，對戀人有著強烈的佔有欲，想要成為他眼中唯一的存在——可是他的世界裡還有別人，一些他重視的人，一些重視他的人。

他手上仍握有他一直堅持的勝利。

他命中注定要活得「特別」，卻同樣想要凡人的「普通」。

他想要的東西很多、很多，簡單來說就是什麼都想要。

所以，骨子裡，赤司清楚自己仍是那個唯我獨尊的帝王。

他覺得，那部份的他是半身一般的存在，要不然，他沒辦法繼續在世界上橫著走——雖然他的任性主要針對一個人。

俗氣點說，不過就是仗著自己被愛而已。

直接點說，他極度享受綠間被戲弄得氣急敗壞的模樣。

反過來說，平常事不關己、只關注晨間占卜這種超過現實存在的綠間因為自己的緣故，和這個世界的正常頻道接軌，對綠間本身來說也是好事。

……

……好吧，他承認，以上所說只是藉口，藉口來的。反正他就是一個自私自利的任性帝王，一旦逮著任性的機會就徹底任性了，幸好他挑選的男人受得了他，也受得住他的惡作劇，不至於心臟病發。

幸好、幸好。

不過，奇怪的是，除了綠間之外，還有別人自己跑來當炮灰……不，不是炮灰，這樣說太沒有禮貌了，畢竟也是他造的孽……從角色定位來說，應該是男配角吧，一個沒有綠間的話，赤司搞不好會選擇他的人選。

赤司承認他當初有點居心不良，但是他真的、真的想要交朋友，一個不會像那群損友給他惹麻煩的朋友。雖然高尾很會惹麻煩，但他終究是一個好人，而且比奇蹟們更進一步，過了那條名為「喜歡」的界線。

真不知道是好事還是壞事。

該說「幸好」的是，高尾喜歡的是「喜歡綠間的赤司」，同時也喜歡上了「喜歡赤司的綠間」，更幸運的是，不只是赤司知道這一點，綠間同樣清楚這件事，那些被高尾氣得跳來跳去的畫面完全是牆上裝飾，沒有實際意義（但會令赤司心情暢快就是了）。

從結果而言，他有了一個新朋友，但最初的目的尚沒有達成——他想要一個正常的、普通的、不會惹麻煩的、平等地交往就好的「朋友」。

然後一隻芝娃娃從天而降——嚴格來說是高尾扯過來的。

真是再好不過的結果。

撇除他一開始抖到不行的反應，平靜下來以後，表現是沒大沒小的淡定，提出的建議也比想像中有用兼令人心肝疼。

但是，這就是赤司要的東西，有用的建議，用心的思考，不會抖的身體，完美。

所以，降旗光樹，等於，完美的友人典範。

真希望大家可以多多學習——但千萬不要學那一緊張就焦慮症發作的毛病。

他的眼睛雖然是赤紅色但不是僵屍，

Ankle Breaker 也不是催眠術而是籃球技能，

他雖然喜歡用氣勢壓人但更喜歡別人不被他的氣勢壓倒，

他不是大魔王只是赤司征十郎。

但是以上資訊知道歸知道，喜歡他的程度不要超過綠日，也不要超過高尾，在兩人之下剛剛好就好。

因為赤司征十郎的心就只有一個，再多的，沒有了。

FIN.


End file.
